Phan Youtuber Whispers
by mangachiaki
Summary: Phil and Dan do the Youtuber whispers challenge twice. Sexy times ;) yaoi, boyxboy, don't like don't read. Contains fluff as well, I couldn't help myself. For once, it's actually a happy story, so... yay? M for a reason! Oneshot


Disclaimers: I own nothing.

M for a reason! Yaoi, boyxboy, don't like don't read.

"Hi guys! Today we're going to be doing the whisper challenge as created by ThatcherJoe," Phil said excitedly. "Say hi, Dan."

"I hope you guys enjoy watching us make complete fools of ourselves on the internet because you're freaking SADISTS," Dan mumbled.

"Oh, I'm going to listen to Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan," Phil decided, clearly ignoring Dan as he slipped on his lion headphones.

Dan picked up his phone and began scrolling through twitter for suggested sentences, stopping after a few seconds. "Okay, 'your ears are perfect, like young Leonardo DiCaprio.'"

"Your beers make me an emotional drunk?" Phil guessed, to Dan's amusement. Dan gestured for him to remove his headphones before telling him the sentence.

"Thanks to," he checked the username, "Ph1l&amp;D4nssexl1fe. I've come to accept my tiny ears, just like Dan accepts his hottest lad nomination."

"That was still the weirdest thing," he grumbled as he put on the headphones. Dan watched Phil as he mouthed whatever it was, but honestly had no clue what he was saying, not only because he was rubbish at the game but because he was transfixed by his roommate's glassy blue eyes.

"Did you get that?" Phil asked hopefully, smiling slightly.

"Er, no," said Dan, letting his gaze linger for a moment more before looking away. "Let me try it again."

This time, Dan was certain he got it right. "Your ass is thirsty, it needs to be quenched," he guessed confidently. They remained silent for a moment before laughing uncontrollably.

The game continued this way for quite a while before Dan made an unfortunate misjudgment. He decided to (IRONICALLY) wink at the camera whilst reaching across Phil to grab his water. Dan turned to look just as Phil conveniently began to blush.

"What's wrong?"

"Um..."

With a sense of foreboding, Dan looked to see his left hand grazing past Phil's now far-too-skinny jeans.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Dan almost shouted, jumping out of his seat.

Phil stood up and said, in a voice both deeper and quieter than his usual, "I'm going. I'll be back soon."

He did, in fact, exit the bedroom, leaving a panicked and mortified Dan sitting alone on the bed.

Dan inwardly cursed himself. Because of his inattentive hands, he may have ruined their friendship, not to mention any chance of them living together. Phil would be too disgusted to even say his name; yes, Phil would never say-

"Dan..." He immediately turned in the direction the moan had come from. Dan was stunned for a moment before understanding what the elder boy was doing.

This wasn't the first time he had heard Phil masturbate, of course. They had both been single for years, and no doubt Phil had heard him on occasion as well; but this time, it felt different to Dan.

Something about the way Phil said his name Dan liked far too much. He couldn't decide if it was the huskiness, or the need, or just that Dan could drive him to need to relieve himself so badly that he had to do it in Dan's room with just a feather-like touch.

Or maybe, said a voice in Dan's head that he tried hard to ignore but failed at completely, maybe he always does it in your room. Maybe he puts on one of your shirts and imagines it's your hands and mouth instead of his...

Dan shifted uncomfortably. He now had a similar problem to Phil's, except that Phil's had an explanation (an explanation that was now reaching for Dan's boxers), Dan had gotten a boner simply from his male best friend moaning his name.

Dan could worry about his sexuality later; right now, his biggest issue was getting rid of his erection before Phil came in and saw it.

His fingers began inching towards his belt, but became more rushed when he heard another throaty "God!"

Soon, he was stroking in what he hoped was in time with Phil. He smirked when Phil gasped "Fuck, Dan!" because it was so wrong for Phil to be cursing and yet he was and Phil's moaned obscenities every few words as he chanted Dan's name drove Dan crazy imagining the other boy in his room.

After a few minutes of this, he heard his old bedsprings squeak loudly and an even-less-quiet shout of his name, followed by Phil's heavy footsteps stomping off to god knows where, leaving Dan to finish alone in their trashcan.

Dan cleaned himself up and fixed his fringe just in time for Phil's reentry into their room.

"Hi, Phi-" he began, but was cut off as Phil grasped the back of his head and crossed the distance between their lips, kissing him softly at first before becoming more aggressive and slipping his tongue into Dan's mouth.

Dan moaned and wrapped his arms around Phil before Phil grew desperate and grabbed at his shirt, almost ripping it as he threw it off the younger boy. His hands roamed over Dan, ghosting over his neck and forcing a gasp.

Phil grinned and lowered his mouth to Dan's neck, blowing on it before biting and sucking.

"N-no, the subscribers will see," Dan protested. "Come on!"

"Let them see, they want you but you're mine," Phil said softly. Dan wanted to push him away but right now it felt too good, impossibly good, and then Phil backed away to observe the brilliantly red mark he had left too high to hide.

"Dammit, Phil," Dan groaned, trying hard to distract himself from the ache in his trousers. Phil's eyes flitted down to where Dan needed them, but cruelly returned to his face. Dan looked pleadingly at him until an idea occurred to him.

He immediately sank to his knees in front of Phil, lowering both his pants and boxers.

"Dan?" Phil wondered, his tone still dominant but betraying a little of his confusion; but within a moment, he honestly could care less about everything else as Dan slowly took him into his mouth.

Dan grinned, backing away before fully impaling his throat on Phil. Phil moaned, threading his hands through Dan's soft brown hair. He moved teasingly slowly, holding Phil's hips tightly to prevent any possible thrusts.

"Please, Dan, do it already," Phil groaned, more as a command than anything else. "Or I'll do it myself."

Dan seriously doubted he would follow up on that, but he had waited too long to risk it. He sped up, licking Phil's tip before sucking on the head. Even with his tight grasp on Phil's waist, the elder boy managed to rock his hips back and forth in time with Dan.

As Phil's boundary seemed to be coming near, Dan deep throated him once before removing himself.

"Who tops*?" asked Phil, trying not to just shove Dan's mouth back onto him. In response, Dan cheekily reached into Phil's drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube he had stored there a while ago and pouring some onto his hands.

Phil scowled as Dan massaged himself, loudly moaning to annoy the elder. He sat silently on the bed, both aggravated and increasingly aroused.

Finally, Dan took pity on him and quickly inserted two fingers into his partner, who cried out as he scissored him. Dan continued this until Phil began to roll his hips, trying to get the digits further into him, before sliding them out and preparing to enter him.

Dan hesitated as if to ask consent, to which Phil screamed "Fuck me already!" He thrust into Phil in one solid motion, stifling his complaints with a placating kiss.

After waiting for him to adjust, Dan slowly began to move, rocking back and forth lethargically but slowly gaining speed. Phil moaned as Dan's movements became desperate until finally Dan hit his prostate and he lost his voice briefly before screaming louder than ever.

The younger boy continued ramming into Phil's sweet spot, panting in time with his lover as they both grew closer to finishing. Dan began to stroke Phil quickly in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long until Phil emptied himself in his hand, Dan following him soon after.

The two lay together on the bed, panting heavily. Dan looked over at Phil, unsure of where they now stood but too content to care.

The next day, Phil and Dan sat in front of the camera together, Phil's lion headphones perched once again atop his fringe. He began the introductory talking, while Dan secretly wondered what was going through the elder boy's head. Did he love Dan, or had it just been a hookup, a natural side effect of being lonely for too long?

He ignored his feelings and played the game as well as he could, which was definitely not well, but it was good enough for the internet. Finally, he donned the headphones himself, staring fixatedly at Phil's lips. Phil seemed more nervous than usual, a bead of sweat on his forehead, but Dan attributed that to the suspense of the challenge.

"D-did you get that?" Phil stammered.

"No, do it three more times and then let me see if I get it," Dan replied, watching as the elder boy complied.

The first time, Dan thought he understood the beginning, which he believed to be 'will you,' but nothing else.

The next time, he gleaned no more knowledge than becoming certain it was 'will you.'

He sat, waiting for Phil to say it once more, but instead Phil clambered out of his chair and kneeled on the floor. Slowly, uncertainly, his mouth began to move again, this time with a small black box in his hand.

Dan gaped at the diamond ring Phil offered him. He stood up so suddenly that the headphones fell off, allowing him to hear what the elder boy was saying:

"...marry me, Dan? I love you..."

Instead of speaking, Dan tackled his roommate, planting a chaste kiss on his lips (they were on camera, after all) and smiling so widely it was painful.

"Phil... Phil Howell. I like the sound of that," he teased, straightening Phil's collar. "God, I love you so fucking much."

"Dan! Don't curse!" Phil said, somewhat indignant but more distracted by how Dan was positioned above him.

Dan laughed and hugged him closer. "I love you, Phil," he repeated, kissing him after every word. "Even though you're not Megan Fox."

"Geez, you doofus, way to ruin the moment," Phil muttered cutely, switching off the camera. "But I love you too..."

*The age old Phan question... I actually think Phil tops but that didn't fit in with Dan's personality in this fanfic... so yeah.

I wrote this lemon for Dwayne Paprika, so if you're reading this, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks for reading, and please review how I could improve anything/am I any good at lemons? I got the fluff idea from a tumblr prompt, so yeah... Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
